Divine Intervention
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: It started as a routine case. It ended as something that no one was prepared for. My submission for the CCOAC OC Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my submission for the CCOAC OC challenge!

My chosen character: Jennifer Jareau

My assigned OC: Cecilia Montgomery – a team member's sister (not JJ)

**AN – My first challenge! Little nervous... I did my best with the "toddler speak." I based it off of my four year old cousin... anyways, enjoy! Oh, and all italics are thoughts :)**

Chapter 1

Cecilia Montgomery sat unnoticed on the edge of the BAU bullpen, watching the agents interact with one another. The banter between the muscular one, Derek Morgan, the quirky one, Penelope Garcia, and the down-to-earth one, Emily Prentiss, was entertaining to say the least. However, one agent in particular held her attention frequently. Dr. Spencer Reid, her older brother. Not that he knew she existed. Heck, William Reid didn't know she existed, his own daughter! Cecilia's mother told Cecilia how William had abandoned Spencer, and how she didn't want the same fate for her little girl. Cecilia was interrupted in her thoughts as a new agent walked into the bullpen. The blonde had an easygoing, but focused demeanor. Cecilia managed to get a look at the blonde's ID, and discovered that the agent's name was Jennifer Jareau.

"Hey, Spence!" Jennifer said, heading to Spencer's desk. Cecilia was incredulous.

_This Agent Jareau has a nickname for my brother?_ She thought to herself.

"Hi, JJ!" Spencer said happily. Their eyes met.

Cecilia was floored. The moment their eyes met, it was like a tidal wave of emotions made itself known. The frontrunners were most certainly love and longing.

_Oh, my god. They LOVE each other. But they're afraid of breaking the rules. This will not do. I'm going to have to intervene if this keeps up. _

"We have a case." Penelope said, ending the moment. The agents went into the conference room at the top of the stairs. Two more agents joined them. Cecilia recognized them as the famous author David Rossi and the ever stoic Aaron Hotchner.

As Penelope Garcia presented the case, Cecilia couldn't help but be amazed at what these people saw on a daily basis. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, the bodies, the gore, any of it. To make things worse, this case involved children. By the looks on the agents' faces, cases with children affected them too. She did notice that JJ and Agent Hotchner seemed to be affected more. Unable to stand any more of the horror, Cecilia slipped out of the conference room and into Agent Hotchner's office, she saw many awards and trophies, most of them in marksmanship. On his desk, however, was a picture of Agent Hotchner and a small boy, at a birthday party. Cecilia realized that Agent Hotchner had two versions of himself; tough-as-nails Agent Hotchner and doting father.

_What about the boy's mother?_

Cecilia was interrupted once again as the briefing seemed to be over, as all of the agents left the conference room, except for JJ. Curious, Cecilia went in to hear JJ talking on speakerphone.

"I'm sorry Henry. I know you wanted to go to the park this weekend."

"It otay, mommy. You an 'Pence haf to get the bad guys. We go when you come bat [back]." a child's voice came through the speaker.

"I love you, buddy. You be good for Grandma Sandy, okay?"

"Otay, Mommy. I wuv you. You tell 'Pence I wuv him too?"

"Of course, bud. I've got to go now. Bye."

"Bye Mommy."

_JJ has a son! Who is obviously familiar with Spencer, but doesn't call him Daddy. Hmmm..._

JJ hung up the phone, feeling a presence by the door. She turned around, but there was no one there. As JJ left the conference room, Spencer walked up to her.

"How did Henry take it?"

"Pretty well. He knows we have to catch the bad guys. He says he loves you, by the way."

"I'll call him later. How is he doing with everything else?"

"Better. He doesn't mention Will anymore. He kept having nightmares about the day Will put me in the hospital, but they're few and far between now."

"How are _you_ doing?"

"Day by day, Spence. You of all people know that even though bruises fade, the injury still exists."

_Well, that complicates things. She's guarded because the last guy she was with beat her up. My brother, ever the gentleman, is willing to wait until she's ready. _

Agent Hotchner came into the bullpen and said

"Wheels up in ten."

**AN – I won't have internet again until next Wednesday, so I won't have it all up by the 30th. My apologies. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – I suck at writing cases, so I'm going to mention it only when necessary. It will get interesting soon, I promise!**

Chapter 2

The jet ride was uneventful, save for a little turbulence. JJ was glad, though, when the jet finally touched down. She had felt like she was being watched the entire way.

_Stop it, Jareau. There's no one there. Keep thinking like this and everyone will think you've lost it. Stop talking to yourself!_

JJ made her way off the plane and into a waiting SUV. As the team arrived at the precinct, Hotch gave the team orders.

"JJ and Emily, start working on a preliminary profile. Reid, start working on the geographical profile. Rossi, set up communication with Garcia. Morgan, come with me to the latest crime scene."

As the team set about their tasks, JJ once again felt like she was being watched.

_This is ridiculous. Stop being paranoid!_

What JJ didn't know was that Cecilia was standing directly behind her, unseen by everyone.

Cecilia laughed when she saw JJ look around to try to find who was staring at her.

_If she could ever see me, we would have a huge problem. I'm surprised that Agent Prentiss hasn't noticed me as well... she must be distracted by something._

Suddenly, Emily ran from the room they were using as a command center and into the bathroom, with JJ worriedly following close behind. Cecilia followed and was met by the sight of JJ holding Emily's hair as she was violently sick.

_Poor Emily. Thank God I can't smell._

Finally, Emily seemed to have expelled all of the contents of her stomach.

"Em, what's going on?" JJ asked

"Jayje, I..." Emily seemed at a loss for words.

"What is it Em?"

"I'm pregnant."

_I would call that a pretty big distraction. This team seems to ooze drama._

JJ couldn't believe what she had just heard

"You're WHAT?"

"Pregnant, Jayje. You know, knocked up, bun in the oven, pregnant."

"I know what pregnant is, thank you. I have a kid at home. I'm just... shocked. I didn't know you were dating. Who's the father?"

"Well, at least I know you'll approve of him. You _did_ tell me to go out with him on several occasions. I'll give you a hint. He has an accent to die for!"

"I have no clue who you're talking about!"

"JJ, it's..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**AN – Ooh, cliffhanger! Who is it? Review and give me your guesses! I got no reviews for the first chapter... not cool, people! I can't improve if I don't get any feedback. Tell me what I can do better... please? I know this is short, but if I didn't end it here, it would be WAY too long. Another update scheduled for tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – Ding ding ding! Someone guessed correctly... Great job Whatif-ifonly! *applause* Thank you Whatif-ifonly, spk and IwKa for your reviews.**

**Sorry this didn't get out on time... real life made its appearance, I finished my third semester of college, and my laptop threw a hissy fit, which included making a grinding noise that rivaled the transmission in my car... scary! Come to find out, my neighbor (I swear she's a demon child) put a caramel candy in my CD tray... *murderous glare next door* **

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"JJ, it's Clyde."

"Easter? The one I kept sending to see you in Paris?" JJ was shocked.

"The one and the same. Just think, if you stop being a profiler, you could always be a professional matchmaker."

"This isn't a joke, Em. Did you tell him yet?"

"Well..."

"EMILY!"

"I'll tell him when this case is over. No need to throw a fit about it!"

"Regardless, you shouldn't be in the field."

"Jayje, please don't tell anybody. I just need to be involved in one more case."

"Fine, but if you even try to pull a stunt on the next case, I will personally make sure you are duct taped to a chair in Garcia's office!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me." JJ warned, and Emily knew that JJ was dead serious.

"Okay, okay. You win. Next case I'm out of the field."

"Thank you. Now, let's get back out there before Hotch sends out a search party."

* * *

Cecilia watched as the team gave their profile and was amazed at the fluidity of it all. The speech flowed from profiler to profiler until every detail about the UnSub's behavior was analyzed. Suddenly, one of the detectives came running in

"We have a suspect! Keegan Thomas was seen with the latest victim before she disappeared. We have his address."

"Let's go." said Hotch and the team headed out the door.

Cecilia followed them into the SUVs.

_I have a REALLY bad feeling about this._

* * *

The SUV sped down the deserted dirt road. Morgan driving, Reid riding shotgun, and JJ and Emily in the backseat. JJ looked at Emily and whispered

"Em, please try to keep yourself safe."

"JJ, you know I will. This might be my only chance at having a child." Emily whispered back. All too quickly they arrived at the UnSub's home. Hotch gave his orders.

"JJ, Emily, take two locals to the side door. Morgan, Reid, take two to the back. Rossi and I will take the front." Quickly, the team assembled themselves.

Hotch spoke into his mike "On my count. One, two, three!"

The team entered the house swiftly; JJ and Emily headed to the second floor while the others checked the lower level. As Emily went to clear the last door, she heard a small child crying. Quietly, she relayed the information to JJ, who took the lead and pushed open the door. What they saw broke their hearts. A little girl was tied up in the center of the room, sobbing. Without thinking, Emily ran towards the girl. As she got to the girl, she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned, and found she was looking at the end of a gun. Keegan Thomas adjusted his grip, and fired.

_BANG_

**AN: Oh, I'm evil... Let me know what you think! Oh, and I have a poll on my profile, please vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, I feel like a right dunderhead... This was supposed to be the end of Chapter 3, but it seems to have vanished into cyberspace. So, it is now a new (albeit very short) chapter.**

_Five Minutes Earlier_

Cecilia sat in the back of the SUV, behind JJ and Emily. The sense of impending doom overrode Cecilia's entire being, and she knew that something was about to go very wrong. As the team exited the vehicle, Cecilia decided to stay with JJ and Emily. She followed as they cleared room after room, an heard a child crying behind the last door. Apparently, Emily had as well, since she signaled JJ and they swiftly entered the room. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the little girl, bound in the center of the room. Cecilia watched as Emily ran towards the little girl. Suddenly, Cecilia noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

_The killer! He's got a gun!_

"Look out!"

* * *

"Look out!"

JJ heard a faint shout of warning, slightly confused, she turned and saw Keegan Thomas aim his gun squarely at Emily. The next milliseconds seemed to slow to a standstill. Several thoughts ran through JJ's head.

_We didn't profile him as a shooter! We only wore the knife resistant vests. They're useless! Oh, god. THE BABY!_

JJ moved.

The seconds after that seemed to meld together.

JJ ran towards Emily, and dove in front of her as Keegan Thomas fired.

For JJ, the five seconds after that first gunshot went like this:

Two more gunshots

Searing pain

Blood

Emily Screaming

Darkness

**AN: *Hides from pitchforks and torches* Well, this is my last update of the week. Going on vacation with no electricity or internet... but I will have a pen and paper! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi! *hides behind couch* I am so sorry that this never got posted. Real life interfered majorly. Anyway, now that I have GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE, I have a ton of time to write. So, here is the long overdue chapter 5 :)**

Cecilia could only watch in horror as JJ dove in front of Emily, the first bullet tearing through the blonde's chest. Thomas fires a second time, striking JJ in the abdomen. Emily fired her gun, and hit Thomas directly in the head.

"JJ!" Emily screamed, dropping to her knees beside the fallen blonde.

"Officer Down! I need a medic!" Emily yelled into her radio as she tried to put pressure on both of the gunshot wounds.

* * *

Reid and Morgan worked their way through the building, checking every room to see if they could apprehend Keegan Thomas. They had made it halfway down a hallway, when gunshots rang out above them. Emily's scream made their hearts stop.

Reid ran faster than he had in his life. He bounded up the stairs and past an officer carrying a young girl, who was thankfully alive. He ran into the room, and his heart shattered. Emily was on her knees sobbing, but that wasn't what shattered him. Emily was trying to stop the large amounts of blood flowing from JJ's body.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled, scrambling over to where JJ lay. He put his hands on JJ's chest, desperate to keep her alive.

"Emily, keep pressure on her stomach." He instructed, knowing that his voice betrayed his emotion.

Finally, a medic ran into the room. He bandaged JJ as best he could, then got her onto the stretcher.

"We need to move quickly. Who is riding with her?"

"I am." Reid said as her ran alongside the stretcher. As they climbed into the ambulance, JJ regained semi-consciousness.

"Spence..."

"Hang on, Jayje. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

"Is... Emily... okay?"

"She's fine. You saved her."

"Tell... her... she... needs... to call... Clyde..."

"Jayje, it's okay. Save your energy."

"I'm... sorry..." JJ's eyes closed.

"JJ? JJ!"

The heart monitor connected to JJ emitted a single tone.

And Spencer Reid's world crashed down around him.

**AN: Hee hee... I'm so evil. Good news though. I will update this on a weekly basis until it is finished. So, until next week. **

**Please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this is late, guys. I had it written, but then I got the flu... Not fun...**

**Chapter 6**

"NO!" Reid cried, as JJ's heart stopped beating.

The medic grabbed the defibrillator.

"Charge to 300. Clear!"

JJ's body continued to lay limply on the stretcher.

"Again! Clear!"

There was still no change. Again and again, the medics tried to revive JJ. It wasn't working.

"JJ, please don't leave me. I love you. Please, don't leave me." Reid sobbed as the medics tried to save the love of his life.

* * *

It was white. So white, in fact, that JJ thought her eyes should hurt from the brightness. To her surprise, it didn't bother her a bit.

"Where am I?" she said out loud to no one in particular.

"I think you know the answer to that." JJ whirled around as she heard a woman's voice behind her. The woman was taller than JJ, but not by much. She had light brown hair and, much to JJ's confusion, actually looked familiar.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cecilia Montgomery. And I know you're Jennifer Jareau. I've been watching you and your teammates all day."

"That's not possible. I haven't seen you."

"That may be true, but just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I'm not there."

JJ thought about the presence she had felt earlier.

"That doesn't explain where I am, and who you really are."

"Like I told you, my name is Cecilia. My mother's name was Julia Montgomery and my father's name was William Reid."

"Wait, Reid?" JJ's mind spun. '_Could she be...'_

"Yes, Reid. I was Spencer Reid's younger sister."

"Was?"

"JJ, where do you think we are?"

"I don't – " JJ finally remembered what her mind had been trying to block out. Emily and her unborn child. The UnSub and the gun. "I'm dead, aren't I?" JJ asked Cecilia, tears in her eyes.

"For now, yes."

"What do you mean, for now?"

"It's up to you whether you live or die." Cecilia stated. "But that's irrelevant at the moment. You need to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to show you my life story."

**AN: Please review! Next chapter is going to be a doozy!**


End file.
